The present invention relates to a coating device for coating a moving web of paper or board.
A device known from Federal Republic of Germany 41 14 647 A1 includes a small diameter roll arranged below a larger diameter roll, a nozzle applicator associated with the lower roll on one side with reference to the vertical and an applicator, with a sump formed by a doctor element and its mount, being arranged on the other side with reference to the vertical. On the first side with reference to the vertical of the upper roll there is also an applicator having a sump which is formed by a doctor element and its mount. With this device, various coating processes can be carried out. But, a very different path of the web is necessary in each case. Thus, for one case of coating, the web is fed to a press nip formed between the two rolls from the cellar and is fed from a different side of the lower roll than for the other case of coating. In order to achieve this, there is further provided, in the region of the upper roll or its applicator, an operator's platform for the applicator of the upper roll, which platform can at least partially be swung away. A swingable mount for a deflection roll is also provided in that region. Nevertheless the possibility of variation for the necessary cases of coating is still not satisfactory. By a displaceable mounting of either of the lower or upper rolls, the two can form a press nip with respect to each other or this press nip can be eliminated. However, the ropeway for the threading of the web is very complicated.